Valentine's Day
by Demonic Banshee
Summary: Story is written in German! Am nächsten Tag ist Valentinstag und alle bereiten etwas vor. Sheena gibt sich für ihr Geschenk Mühe, doch bekommt von wem anderes etwas zurück. Zelos x Sheena


_Valentine's Day_

_"Why don't you like me, without makin' me try?"_

Man hörte einen kleinen Knall und danach ein riesiges Getöse und Geschepper.

"Ups! Alles ok, Sheena?", fragte Colette besorgt und krabbelte zu der Assasine, welche unter Schüsseln und Zutaten begraben lag.

"J-Ja... Und du? Du bist doch gestürzt!", antwortete diese verdattert, sich den Staub von der Kleidung klopfend.

"Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung. Es tut mir Leid...", murmelte die Auserwählte und senkte den Blick.

"Schon gut. Darf ich fragen, was das wird?", fragte Sheena beruhigend, aber nachdrücklich.

Verwundert schaute Colette Sheena an.

"Das weißt du nicht? Morgen ist Valentinstag!"

"Valentinstag...?"

"Ja! Da schenkt man einem geliebten Menschen etwas; wie Schokolade!", jubelte der kleine Engel voller Freude. Sheena schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
"Ich weiß, was der Valentinstag ist, aber das ist doch sinnlos. Man-"

"Aber nein!", wiedersprach Colette, die Fäuste vor den Oberkörper hebend. "Das ist der Tag der Liebe! Man kann den Menschen endlich zeigen, wie gern man sie hat, vorallem, wenn man es sonst nie tut! Ich werde für alle Schokolade machen! Mach doch mit, Sheena."

Wieder schüttelte Sheena den Kopf.

"Als würde der Tag alles ändern. Man hat do-"

"Biiiitteeeee~!"

Den Welpenblick beherrschte Colette perfekt. Seufzend senkte Sheena den Kopf und ließ sich resigniert auf den Baumstamm, neben sich, fallen.

"Also gut, dann lass uns loslegen..."

"Juhuuuu!"

Diesmal war es Raine, welche lächelnd von ihrem Buch aufblickte und mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

"Lloyd, das Feuer geht gleich aus...", murmelte Genis, welcher fixiert auf den Topf schien, welcher über dem Feuer hing.

"Oh nein! Dann gibt es kein Essen heute?", fragte der Angesprochene besorgt.

"Wenn du mal deinen Hintern in den Wald schwingen würdest, um Feuerholz zu suchen, dann gäbe es was!", antwortete der kleine Magier trocken. "Außerdem wollen Colette und Sheena dort drüben auch noch etwas kochen..."

"Dann brauchen wir aber noch mehr Feuerholz..."

"Dann hol' mehr!"

Grinsend stand der Schwertkämpfer in rot auf, hebte eine Hand an den Mundwinkel und begann zu rufen.

"Zelos!"

"Hm...?", kam es vom Rande des Camps.

"Zelos!"

"Was denn?!", rief der Rotschopf, denselbigen hebend, ungeduldig.

"Zelos!"

"Ja, verdammt!" Der Geduldsfaden riss, und ein mittlerweile miesgelaunter Schwertkämpfer kam auf Lloyd zu. "Was zum Henker willst du?"

"Feuerholz!", antwortete Lloyd breit grinsend. Genervt neigte Zelos den Kopf zur Seite.

"Sehr schön. Wie wäre es, wenn du welches suchen gehst?"

"Du sollst mir helfen!"

"Warum ICH?! Wir sind acht Personen! Such dir 'nen anderen Doofen."

"Na dann kommt niemand anderes mehr infrage..."

"Bitte?! Also- Ach, vergiss es!", fauchte der Auserwählte durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne und stampfte fluchend in den Wald davon, sich genervt durch die roten Locken fahrend.

"Dieser-! Warum immer ich?! Autsch! Verdammte-!", fluchte er, als er mit dem Fuß vor eine riesige Wurzel stieß.

"So ein Mist!"

Wütend ging er durch den Wald, immer wieder ein paar Äste aufsammelnd, ohne dabei auf die Zeit zu achten. Die Sonne ging bereits unter, als der Auserwählte aus seiner Wut zu erwachen schien und nach dem Rückweg suchte. Büsche, Blätter und Äste aus dem Weg schaffend, stieg er über Steine, Wurzeln und Hügel.

"Na wunderbar. Die Sonne geht unter und ich sitze hier fest."

Plötzlich erblickte Zelos eine Lichtung. Erleichtert begann er zu rennen, und hielt vor einem Vorhang aus Blättern an, diesen auch zur Seite schiebend. Mit dem, was hinter den Blättern lag, hätte er aber nie gerechnet.

"Was zum...", sprachlos starrte er den Ort an, an dem er sich befand.

"Das ist ja... unglaublich!"

Überglücklich rannte Zelos zurück in die Richtung, aus der er kam und eine Stunde später traf er im Camp ein. In Eile schmiss er den um das Feuer Sitzenden das Holz zu und rannte dann weiter zu seinem Platz.

"Was hat den denn gebissen?", fragte Genis, dem Auserwählten skeptisch hinterherblickend.

Dieser kramte hier und da ein Glas, eine Tasche und die eine oder andere Sache aus seinen Habseligkeiten und ging anschließend zum am nächsten liegenden Feuer, sammelte weitere Dinge auf, dasselbe beim zweiten Feuer.

"Na, ihr Süßen? Das riecht ja himmlisch!"

"Geh weg Zelos!"

"Das soll noch keiner sehen!", waren die Antworten von Colette und Sheena. Die Auserwählte lehnte sich schützend vor den Topf und streckte die Arme von sich.

"Morgen darfst du erst sehen, was das ist!"

Zelos lachte vergnügt, auf das blonde Mädchen herabschauend.

"Ich ahne, was das wird. Bekomme ich auch was?" Ein Lächeln machte sich auf Colettes Gesicht breit und sie begann aufgeregt zu nicken.

"Jeder bekommt was!"

Sheena tippte ihrer Freundin auf die Schulter, eine Augenbraue hebend und in Zelos' Richtung nickend.

"Ihm würde ich nichts schenken. Am Ende steigt sein Ego noch ins Unermessliche!"

"Du bist fies, meine dämonische Todesfee. Am Tag der Liebe könntest du mir ruhig auch mal zeigen, dass ich dir wichtig bin!"

"Wovon träumst du nachts?!", antwortete Sheena genervt, sich ihrer Arbeit wieder zuwendend. Grinsend beugte sich Zelos zu ihr runter bis an ihr Ohr, atmete einmal tief ein, pustete kurz und hauchte ihr dann ein "Wenn du willst, zeige ich dir heute Nacht, wovon ich träume.", ins Ohr. Sich schüttelnd wollte Sheena gerade aufstehen, um ihn anzubrüllen, doch der lachende Rotschopf war schon auf geradem Wege im Wald verschwunden.

"Dieser-!"

"Oh, er hat ein paar Zutaten mitgenommen!", bemerkte Colette fröhlich.

"Er bereitet wohl auch was für den Valentinstag vor!" Bei der Bemerkung musste Sheena nun auch lachen.

"Wohl kaum!"

Eine Flamme über der Hand haltend, durch sein Mana angefacht, kam Zelos nachts wieder. Vorsichtig schlich er an den schon Schlafenden vorbei, dabei tief seufzend.

"Ich bin weg, und die schlafen seelenruhig..."

"Von wegen. Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! Und außerdem musste ich wegen dir wach bleiben!"

Ursprünglich hätte Zelos Nachtwache gehabt, doch da er verschwunden war, musste Sheena für ihn einspringen.

"Deine Sorgen sehe ich. Hör lieber auf zu meckern, sonst weckst du die anderen. Von mir aus kannst du jetzt schlafen, ab hier übernehme ich.", flüsterte er, sich neben Sheena setzend.

"Wo warst du?"

"Geheimnis."

"Ich will es ehrlich gesagt auch garnicht mehr wissen. Gute Nacht!"

"Sehr witzig. Gute Nacht und schlaf schön."

Gähnend verkroch sich Sheena in ihrem Schlafsack, neben Colette.

Die Vögel zwitscherten und die Sonne ging langsam auf. Sheena war es aus Mizuho gewöhnt mit der Sonne aufzustehen und zu trainieren und so tat sie es auch auf dieser Reise. Sich streckend stand sie auf und ging zum Zentrum des Camps, wo auch das Wasser stand. Als sie an den Stämmen vorbeiging, lag dort Zelos. Seine Brust bewegte sich langsam auf und ab und seine Gesichtszüge waren, bis auf das Klappern der Zähne, entspannt. Leicht lächelnd nahm Sheena eine Decke und legte diese über den schlafenden Auserwählten, gut darauf achtend, dass keine Stelle in der Kälte übrig blieb.

Stunden später schlief dieser nochimmer, während der Rest schon begann den Valentinstag zu feiern.

"Sheena! Komm, lass uns unsere Geschenke verteilen!", rief Colette ihr zu, die kleinen, sorgfältig verpackten Tütchen tragend, welche die beiden gestern vorbereitet hatten. Sheena nickte. Ihr Herz begann zu pochen. Gleich würde es soweit sein. Sie hatte viele kleine Schokoherzen gemacht, für jeden ein paar, von jeder Geschmacksrichtung, in einer Tüte. Doch für einen hatte sie ein großes gemacht. Colette hatte gefragt, für wen es denn sei, doch Sheena wollte es ihr nicht erzählen. Colette hatte mit einem breiten Lächeln geantwortet.

Aufgeregt verteilte Sheena ein Tütchen nach dem anderen, bis nurnoch ein Tütchen und das große Herz übrig waren. Das Tütchen legte Sheena zur Seite, denn das würde sie noch nicht brauchen. Allen Mut sammelnd ging Sheena in Richtung desjenigen, welcher das große Herz bekommen sollte, doch Colettes fröhliche Stimme bremste sie.

"Lloyd! Lloyd!!", rief das blonde Mädchen, ein riesiges Schokoherz in Händen haltend. Der Angesprochene drehte sich grinsend um.

"Ich dachte schon, ich gehe leer aus!"

Freudig nahm er das Herz, auf dem mit roter Lebensmittelfarbe sein Name stand. Als er reinbiss, hörte man schon sein glückliches Schmatzen.

"Mhmmm! Vollmilchschokolade mit Nougatfüllung! Du weißt, was ich mag! Dankeschön, Colette."

"Gerne! Ich weiß doch noch, wie du Genis immer die Schokolade geklaut hast!"

"Und immernur Vollmilch!", fügte der verärgerte Magier hinzu, selbst an einem Herzchen kauend, "Dabei ist das auch meine Lieblingsschokolade!"

Wie versteinert stand Sheena da und schaute ungläubig auf ihr eigenes Herz. Ihres war aus dunkler Zartbitterschokolade, ohne Füllung. Auf diesem waren wunderschöne Verzierungen aus weißer Schokolade angebracht, doch nun fand Sheena es keineswegs mehr wunderschön. Ihres war auch für Lloyd bestimmt gewesen. Auch, wenn sie es sich kaum eingestehen wollte, so hatte Sheena etwas für Lloyd übrig. Doch gegen Colette kam sie einfach nicht an. Traurig legte Sheena das Herz weg. Am liebsten hätte sie es zerbrochen, so wie ihr eigenes. Schlimmer noch war, wie sehr sich Lloyd über Colettes Herz gefreut hatte. Die Assasine nahm das übrige Tütchen und legte es neben Lloyd, doch dieser bemerkte es nicht einmal, da er mit Colette im Gespräch war.

Langsam ging sie zurück zu ihrem Schlafsack, als sich etwas Schweres an sie hängte.

"Guten morgen, mein süßes, großbusiges Zuckerpüppchen!", begrüßte sie ein überfröhlicher Auserwählter mit einer Umarmung.

"Heute ist Valentinstag, und da hab ich-"

"Halt bitte die Klappe! Nein, du hast nichts verdient und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!", fauchte Sheena, sich von Zelos losreißend. Erschrocken wich er einen Schritt zurück, setzte dann aber an und hob die Assasine hoch, als wäre sie seine Braut.

"Wir gehen spazieren!", rief Zelos der Gruppe zu, welche mit Ja-Ja's antwortete. Mit Händen und Füßen wehrte sich Sheena, dabei fluchend und schreiend.

"Lass mich los, du elender-!"

"Keine Chance! Ich muss dir was zeigen, ich hab da nämlich was vorbereitet!.", lächelte der Auserwählte, von ihren Schlägen so gut wie unberührt.

"Ich kann selber gehen!"

"Erst binde ich dir die Augen zu."

"Bitte?! Zelos, für solche Kinderspielchen habe ich keine Nerven!"

"Dann lass ich dich auch nicht runter."

Sheena seufzte.

"Na gut! Ok! Verbind mir die Augen, nur lass mich runter!"

Und Zelos tat, wie ihm geheißen. Sanft ließ er sie runter, nahm sein Stirnband ab und verband ihr damit die Augen. Damit sie nicht stolperte nahm er sie an die Hand und lange Zeit wanderten sie durch den Wald. Plötzlich machte Zelos halt.

"Wir sind da."

"Na wird auch Zeit!"

"Wenn ich es dir sage, darfst du gucken."

Und mit den Worten schob er die letzten Blätter aus dem Weg und zog dabei Sheena vorsichtig mit sich. Mit ein paar Handgriffen platzierte Zelos die Schwarzhaarige und gab ihr dann das Kommando, das Stirnband abzunehmen. Sofort nahm sie dieses von ihren Augen und war daraufhin sprachlos.

"Oh mein... Das ist... wunderschön!"

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine riesige Blumenwiese, welche vor Farben nur so strahlte. Überall waren rosa, rote, lila, blaue, gelbe und auch grüne Blumen, deren Duft himmlisch war. Inmitten der Blumenwiese standen riesige, in voller Blüte stehende Kirschbäume, welche im Wind einen Regen aus rosa Blütenblättern verursachten. Am Ende der Wiese erstreckte sich ein noch größerer See, welcher im Licht der Sonne wie ein Meer aus Diamanten glitzerte und eine kleine Insel inmitten des Sees war wohl der Höhepunkt. Auf dieser standen ebenfalls Kirschbäume und darunter lagen und schwammen schneeweiße Schwäne. Die Idylle war perfekt. Glücklich lächelnd nahm Zelos Sheena wieder an die Hand und führte sie durch das Blumenmeer bis hin zu einer sorgsam ausgebreiteten Decke, auf der ein Korb stand.

"Was zum-?"

Sheena konnte es nicht fassen. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf die rosa Decke, welche zwischen zwei riesigen Kirchbäumen lag. Zelos setzte sich dazu und öffnete den Korb. Aus diesem holte er zwei Teller und das zugehörige Besteck. Auf den Tellern lagen schon vorbereitete Brötchen, welche mit Kirschmarmelade bestrichen waren und als Dessert stellte er eine Schüssel voller Erdbeeren in die Mitte, zur einen Seite Sahne, zur anderen Vanillesouce. Nachdem er auch den letzten Handgriff getätigt hatte, schaute er Sheena fröhlich an.

"Frohen Valentinstag!"

"Ich... Zelos... Das ist...", stotterte diese überrumpelt, traurig auf die Wiese starrtend.

"Ach komm schon! Jetzt sei doch fröhlich... Mochte Lloyd dein Geschenk nicht?"

Erschrocken wich Sheena ein wenig zurück.

"Wie? Woher-?"

"Ich bin doch nicht blind! Gib die Hoffnung lieber auf. Die einzige Person, die bei der ganzen Sache unglücklich enden wird, bist du!"

Aufgeregt schüttelte Sheena den Kopf und fuchtelte wild mit den Händen rum, dabei rot werdend.

"N- nein! Du verstehst das falsch!"

Der Rotschopf hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

"Aber sicher! Hör zu, genieß den Tag und sei wieder glücklich, ja? Ich will das alles hier schließlich nicht umsonst vorbereitet haben! Ok?"

Lächelnd betrachtete Sheena nochmal ihr ganz persönliches Valentinstagsgeschenk.

"Zelos... Danke... I- ich habe da auch was für dich.", log sie, doch irgendwie musste sie sich revangieren. Nun hatte er es doch noch verdient, dachte die Assasine schlechten Gewissens.

Entschlossen griff sie in ihre Tasche, welche sie mitgenommen hatte, und holte von dort das riesige Schokoherz heraus. Mit einer Hand versuchte sie ihre rot werdenden Wangen zu verstecken, mit der anderen übergab sie zitternd das Geschenk.

Etwas überrascht starrte Zelos das Herz an, nahm es dann aber lächelnd an.

"Wow, das ist wirklich schön! Da will man garnicht reinbeißen!"

"Ach, hör auf! Deine Zuckerpüppchen in Meltokio machen doch bestimmt schönere."

Allein bei dem Wort "Zuckerpüppchen" verkrampften sich Zelos' Eingeweide schmerzhaft.

"Die! Die kaufen das billig im Laden. Als ob auch nur EINE mit dem Herzen dabei wäre! Alles nur Eingeschleime, um beim großen Auserwählten sein zu können...", flüsterte er missmutig zu sich selbst.

"Wie?", fragte Sheena, welche seine Worte nicht verstanden hatte.

"Ach, nichts!"

Und damit biss er dann doch in das Herz. Aufgeregt betrachtete Sheena Zelos reglose Miene, schon voller angst, dass auch ihm es nicht gefallen könnte. Doch dieser begann Sekunden später so ehrlich und aufrichtig zu Lächeln, wie sie es noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.

"Das schmeckt fantastisch! Ich liebe Zartbitter, und das ist genau die richtige Mischung! Danke, Sheena!"

Erleichtert begann auch Sheena zu lächeln.

"Frohen Valentinstag, Zelos..."

Den Rest des Tages genossen die beiden an dem See, aßen die Erdbeeren, fütterten sich und bewarfen sich im nächsten Moment gegenseitig damit. Der Spaß und auch der Streit blieb nicht aus, doch glücklicher war Sheena nie.

Abends kehrten sie ins Camp zurück, wo sie mit Kichern empfangen wurden, wobei Sheena alle Anschuldigungen, sie hätten ein Date gehabt, von sich wies, was nicht so ganz gelingen wollte, da Zelos an ihr hing. In der Gruppe wurde zusammen noch gefeiert und wie Sheena es über den Tag gewohnt war, alberte sie mit Zelos rum.

Doch als die Assasine später Lloyd sah, wie er Colette am Lagerfeuer umarmte, tat ihr der Anblick auf seltsame Weise und, entgegen ihrer Erwartungen, nicht mehr weh. Nein, sie freute sich sogar- schließlich war heute der Tag der Liebe und diesmal war auch sie nicht allein geblieben.


End file.
